iBetter Be Better
by NeoNails
Summary: Set during iTwins- my own alternate ending. : 'She was too sweet- no substance. She was like Carly, just in different packaging. He liked the packaging better than what was inside.' Short & sweet Seddie.


As expected, the _iCarly_ episode, iTwins, was extremely inspiring to (I'm assuming) Seddie writers. At least, it was sure as hell inspiring to me. I knew Melanie would wind up being Sam's twin, I just can't believe Nickelodeon took such… well, a fanfiction turn. I mean, c'mon? A twin no one's ever heard of until this episode? You guys can't tell me like that doesn't read like a crappy n00b fanfiction story. Or possibly an episode on a soap opera. :/

But whatever. I actually did like this (bizarre) episode, but I had this one really good idea when I saw Melanie kiss Freddie in the Under 21 teen bar. So this is my take on the end of iTwin.

$4$

_Kiss, kiss,  
__Gonna tell you right now  
__I'll make it sweet on the lips  
__Or simply knock you out_

- "Keeps Gettin' Better," by Christina Aguilera

**

* * *

**

She tasted like cotton candy.

All sugary sweet with no substance- and enough to make your teeth ache.

And she smelled… floral, like roses and daisies and pretty, girly things. Like Carly.

That was a disturbing thought. She was like Carly, just in different packaging.

He liked the packaging better than he liked what was inside. That was the _most_ disturbing thought. And the night had been pretty disturbing.

The first logical step, after dropping her off, was to head back to Carly's apartment. Because there was no way that she wouldn't still be lounging on Carly's couch, eating Carly's food, watching Carly's TV.

His one main concern was that he was making a serious gambit that Carly or Spencer would still be there when he decided to test his theory.

Luck was apparently on his side. She was just about to walk into Carly's apartment- hand on the doorknob, ready to barge in, as usual- when he caught her. Sure, there was the possibility that she changed, grabbed the first taxi she saw, and hightailed it back to the apartment, just to beat him in time and keep up her 'disguise'- but if his experiment proved right…

Well, he'd cross that bridge when he got to it, so to speak.

He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, so her back was to the wall next to the door. Her blue eyes were wide and surprised for about a second, and then the turned to narrowed and pissed. Before she could kick his ass (which he was sure she would do as soon as he gave her the chance), he buried his hand into her curly, messy blonde locks, pulled her closer, and kissed her.

Ah. There it was.

No cotton candy taste. No too-flowery smell. No lip gloss, either, now that he was thinking about it.

Just Sam.

This wasn't like their first kiss, and it definitely wasn't like that kiss(es) he had with Melanie. This was personal, and up-close, and she was kissing back.

And it was a hundred times better than their first kiss on the fire escape, and a thousand times better than his kiss with Melanie.

When breathing eventually became an issue, he pulled back- but not enough that Sam wasn't still pinned to the wall. Even if she did kiss him back, he knew she still wouldn't be afraid to deck him.

And then maybe start kissing him again after he woke up.

That was Sam. She was beautiful, but vicious. That was why he loved her so much.

…He was gonna have to deal with that thought process later. Much later.

"You're not Melanie," he finally said, when he regained his ability to speak, even if his voice _was_ deeper from a combination of emotion and their recent activities.

"No shit, doofus," she snapped, but there was no way he was missing the way her voice was a little higher and more breathy than usual. "I _told_ you I had a sister."

"Yeah," he said, "And you kiss better."

He also couldn't miss that brief flash of glittering heat in her bright blue eyes. Maybe he was wrong, but he had the sneaking suspicion that that flash was jealousy. She proved his point when she slammed her Converse-covered foot on his toes and growled, "I better." And then, before he even had a chance to recover, dragged his head and pressed a demanding, bordering on controlling, kiss to his mouth.

In between the kissing, Freddie had to grin to himself. This was definitely Sam, not some cheap Barbie-esque replica. She was beautiful, yet vicious.

That was why he loved her.

…He really needed to work on that _later_…

$4$

Cute, short _(super-duper_ short- not even 1000 words!!!)_,_ and sweet. Couldn't have it any other way. XD

Writing this briefly reminded me of the same thoughts I had when I was watching _iMake Sam Girlier_. Y'know, the idea of a 'fake Sam'- physically Sam on the outside, but girly and soft on the inside. Yeah, I know the parallel isn't perfect, but it's just a thought. ;P


End file.
